


Blessing

by fuzzycatsandgoofyhats



Series: Cats, Dogs, and Cupcakes (Bakery AU) [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, part of the bakery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats/pseuds/fuzzycatsandgoofyhats
Summary: 10 months after first meeting Yuuri's parents, Victor comes to them with an important question.





	Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is takes place about ten months after "Sweet on You" ends. I may leave this as a oneshot, or I may continue it to be a sequel fic; I haven't decided yet. I've got a few ideas for other things to include in this au, but if anybody has things they'd like to see me include specifically, feel free to hit me up on tumblr (I'm fuzzycatsandgoofyhats there too). I'm always taking suggestions for writing prompts!
> 
> I also have another oneshot that I'd like to make a multichapter thing, but it's got some stuff in it that I know isn't really everyone's jam so I'm sort of hesitant to post it :x Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this!

Victor was incredibly nervous. Not because he and Yuuri were going to Hasetsu later this week to visit his family, as he’d become quite close with the Katsukis over the past 10 months, even talking to them with Yuuri during his weekly calls home. And now that he was getting more confident about his Japanese, he rarely even needed Yuuri to translate for him. So no, that wasn't why he was nervous. He was nervous because he was planning to propose to Yuuri while they were in Hasetsu, and right now he was about to ask his parents for their blessing to do so. He figured this would be a good time to talk to Hiroko and Toshiya in advance, since Yuuri was working late tonight. After rehearsing what he would say in his head a few times, he finally clicked on the Skype icon to video call Mari, knowing that business at the onsen was usually slow around this time of day.

“Hey Vicchan,” said Mari as she answered almost immediately. “Couldn’t wait to see me until this weekend, hm?”

Victor laughed. “You caught me. Actually, I was hoping to speak with you and your parents, if they’re not busy?”

She blinked. “No, they’re not busy. Hang on, I’ll get them.” She faced away from the screen and called for them, then gave Victor a concerned look while she waited for them. “Where’s Yuuri? He’s okay, right?”

“Yes, he’s fine!” Victor assured her. “He’s just working late. He’ll be home in about an hour though, if you want me to have him call you back then.” A few moments later, Mari and Yuuri’s parents appeared on the screen. “Okaa-san! Otou-san! Hello!” he grinned at them.

“What a surprise! Hello, Vicchan!” Hiroko said excitedly. “We weren’t expecting a call from you and Yuuri until Thursday!”

“I actually wanted to talk to you about Yuuri,” he said, clearing his throat before continuing. “And I wanted to do it while he wasn’t likely to hear me, because it’s a surprise.”

“Oh, really?” Mari asked, raising an eyebrow. “What kind of surprise?”

“Well...” he blushed, looking down for a moment, his resolve faltering a bit. But he looked up again, making eye contact with the family on his screen. “When we come to Hasetsu this weekend, I’m going to...well, I'm planning on asking Yuuri to marry me, but I wanted to ask for your blessing first.”

There was silence for a moment on the other end. Mari and Toshiya looked surprised by the news to say the least, and Hiroko looked positively beside herself. “Oh Vicchan, of course you have our blessing! We would be honored to welcome you into our family,” she said.

“We’ve actually sort of thought of you like a second son for some time now,” her husband chimed in. “We love you, and we love that you make Yuuri so happy.”

Victor smiled. “Thank you sir. I’ll make sure to continue making Yuuri as happy as he deserves to be. I want to dedicate the rest of my life to doing just that.”

“Do you have a plan for how you’re going to ask him?” Mari asked.

“I’ve been thinking of a few different things I could do,” he said. “If it’s not too much trouble, I may need your help distracting him while I get everything perfect...”

~~

“Viiictooor~” Yuuri giggled, leaning against him as they left the restaurant. He hadn't planned on drinking, but he and Victor ended up splitting a bottle of sake with dinner and now his head was swimming. He wasn't too drunk to walk, but he was definitely stumbling a little bit. “Victor, let's soak in the hot spring when we get home.”

Victor chuckled as he held Yuuri around the waist. “Actually, I sort of promised your dad I'd help him look at paint swatches when we got home,” he said. “Your parents are talking about re-painting some of the guest rooms and he wants me to help pick out colors.”

“Aww, Vitya, you're so sweet for bonding with my parents,” he said, looking up at him with wide eyes. “I guess I'll just wait for you in the onsen then...”

“Yuuri, don't you think you should sober up a little first?” Victor reasoned.

“C'mon, I'm not that drunk, I prom--” Yuuri protested, before a hiccup cut him off.

“Still, you're more than just tipsy and it's probably not a good idea to soak in a hot spring by yourself in this state,” Victor said. “I just want you to be safe and I'd hate for something to happen to you when I wasn't around...” He gently stroked Yuuri's face, tilting it up so he could kiss him. “Go change out of your date clothes into something more comfortable and relax for a while, okay? I promise it won't take me long.”

Still pouting, but touched by Victor's concern, Yuuri nodded. “Okay. I'll be good and wait for you.” He kissed Victor again and held his hand as they walked the rest of the way home. The cool evening air on his face helped sober Yuuri up considerably by the time they reached the inn, but he still went to his room to change clothes and wait for Victor.

It was true that Victor was collaborating with Yuuri's dad, but it wasn't over paint colors. In fact, it was actually Toshiya who was helping _him_ , setting up a romantic layout next to the hot spring outside. Victor scattered some rose petals along the stone path and Yuuri's dad placed several battery-powered lanterns along the sides, providing some mood lighting.

“I know we don't really have a lot,” he said to Victor as he turned the last of the lanterns on, “but Hiroko and I want to pay for at least part of the wedding. You can even reserve a banquet room here if you like.”

“Oh, I can't make you guys pay,” Victor protested. “And as for where we'll have it...I'd have to talk it over with Yuuri, of course, but I'll keep Yu-topia in mind as an option.” He looks at the ground, chewing his lip nervously. “Of course, this is all assuming there will be a wedding. He hasn't even said yes yet...”

Toshiya chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. “Oh, he will. You and I both know he will.”

 

Yuuri giggled and scratched Makkachin's ears, lying on his back on his bed. He hoped that Victor would come get him soon, as much as he did love spending time cuddling with Makkachin. After a few more minutes he heard footsteps outside his bedroom, followed by a soft tap on the door.

“Vitya?” he asked, sitting up a bit more quickly than he meant to. The door opened and revealed Mari standing in the doorway instead.

“Nope, sorry, just me,” she smirked. “He's waiting for you in the hot spring though. Told me to come get you.”

Yuuri was confused, but he gave Makkachin one more pat on the head before grabbing two towels and following his sister. When he got to the door that led outside to the onsen, she ruffled his hair and gave him a gentle smile.

“Have fun,” she said before winking and turning to walk away. Yuuri blushed and went outside, where he gasped at the sight before him. The path that led to the hot spring was dimly lit with lanterns and adorned with rose petals...and was that music he heard? At the end of the path stood Victor, looking at him with a tender smile and eyes filled with love.

“V-Victor...what is all this?” he asked, feeling his cheeks turn pink.

“Yuuri,” he replied. “Before I met you, well...I wouldn't say my life was _completely_ empty, but I was definitely lonely and incredibly bored with the monotony in my life. I was so focused on my career that I didn't really think much about doing anything to change that. But then you walked into my life and since then I've been much happier than I've been in a long time.” He slowly closed the gap between them and took Yuuri's hands in his. “You know how much I adore you, _da?_ ”

Yuuri blushed a bit harder, then nodded. “Of course I do,” he mumbled. “And I love you too, but what brought this on, exactly?”

“I'm getting to it, hang on,” Victor continued, chuckling nervously. “I love watching you snuggle with Makkachin while I cook dinner, and I love the way you let me rest my head on your tummy while we relax on the couch. I love the twinkle in your eye when you tell me about work or something Phichit said, and I love waking up in the morning and seeing you in bed right next to me. And, well...I'd like to be able to wake up to you and love all those things about you every day. What I'm trying to ask you is this,” he said. Yuuri gasped as he got down on one knee and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. “Yuuri Katsuki, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”

There was silence for a moment, save for the faint music still playing behind both of them. Finally, after several seconds of being too stunned to move, let alone speak, Yuuri choked back a sob and threw himself into Victor's arms. “Yes, Victor, yes! God, yes, of course I will!”

They sat on the ground together, both laughing with tears streaming down their faces as Victor finally put the gold engagement band on Yuuri's trembling finger.

“I still want to take that soak in the hot spring with you, but I kind of want to go tell my parents that we're engaged now,” Yuuri said. He looked at the door for a moment, but then shrugged and stripped out of his clothes and got into the hot spring, with his fiance joining him a moment later.

 


End file.
